And So It Was Over
by aboardtheargo
Summary: In Jason's life, the end isn't always as it seems. This is what happened before my other fanfic, 'Sparks' took place. Link is inside, by the way. (Jason/Reyna or Jeyna. Yes.)


**Link to 'Sparks': ** s/9228611/1/Sparks (Link works. Just copy & paste it.)

**So I just thought of this while I was in the computer shop. And unfortunately, since it's been more than a month now that we have no internet connection at home, I decided to type this there and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Weeeell, I hope you guys like it!**

**This is what happened before 'Sparks'.**

* * *

"It's…over?" Leo asked, blinking. Jason looked around him. Everyone was just staring at each other, as if everything that happened was still sinking in. He caught Piper's eye, and she ran into him for a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are too." Jason replied, but his mind was somewhere else. Piper seemed to notice. She seemed quite distant lately, since they broke up.

"I haven't seen Reyna either."

Jason nodded and left her with Leo.

"Bro! Jason!" He heard someone call out. Jason spun around and instantly he felt himself being lifted in the air with a shield.

"You're alive!" Dakota and Bobby said in unison. The Romans cheered. Jason laughed.

"Glad to see you guys too!" He heard Percy yelling as he was being tossed in the air by his fellow campers from Camp Half-Blood.

When Jason was brought down, Hazel embraced him. She was tiny compared to him, and it felt nice feeling like an older brother to someone. Especially since Thalia still referred to him as 'baby brother' until now.

"Welcome back." Dakota said.

"Thanks, Dakota." Jason said, turning to his old friend with a grin which faded. Dakota was also grinning at him, but something was…off. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and catching the faintest glint of Imperial Gold being unsheathed, Jason felt an order come out of his mouth.

"Everybody stand back!"

At the same time, Dakota pulled out his sword. Bobby staggered back and lost his balance, blood seeping from the deep gash on his arm. Everyone panicked. The centurion's eyes turned a dull gold, glaring at Jason. He unsheathed his own sword and held it in front of him. No, he couldn't hurt Dakota. But he had to be weakened enough so that Piper could charmspeak the eidolon out of him. Jason saw her, she had a tight grip on Leo's arm.

"Dakota, stand down." Jason ordered.

"We meet again, son of Jupiter." A different voice came out of Dakota's mouth. Great. Now his friends had to suffer. He was tired and he just wanted to rest right now after being welcomed back. Didn't Gaea know when to give up?!

Dakota lunged. Jason rolled out of the way. Dakota side-stepped, and his blade met Jason's. He flashed back to the time he had bonked Dakota on the head.

"Dakota, I'm sorry." Jason apologized, blasting lightning from his fingers. Unfortunately, Dakota dodged it.

"Die." He yelled, preparing for another strike. There was another blast of lightning, hitting Dakota square on the chest, making him fly back.

"Somebody hold him down!" Percy shouted, diving just as Dakota started coming to. The buff centurion named Hank was the first to take action, helping Percy.

"Piper!" Percy called out as he struggled. Dakota kept on thrashing around wildly. Bravely, Piper, went in front of Dakota and spoke.

"Leave." She said, power emanating from her voice. During the course of the quest, her charmspeak kept on getting more powerful. Dakota's expression softened, and the golden glow in his eyes was flickering. "Leave, and swear on the River Styx never to possess another mortal being ever again."

"No!"

"Say it!"

Dakota stared up at Piper, as if in a trance. "I swear on the River Styx never to possess another mortal being ever again."

And Dakota's face went limp. Percy and Hank set him on a stretcher. Dakota groaned, complaining about a splitting headache. "You'll be okay, man. I know how it feels like." Jason assured.

"That's pretty much the last eidolon there is, right?" Frank asked, crossing his arms and blowing out a sigh.

"What happened?"

They all turned to see Reyna. She was already out of her armour, except for her sword which was strapped around her waist. Her hair was messy and undone, and a part of her shirt sleeve was torn. Jason was tongue-tied. He had not expected this.

"Is that Da –" Reyna was cut-off. Her face turned ashen.

"Reyna?" Hazel said, her voice laced with concern. Reyna fell on her knees.

"Reyna!" Jason exclaimed. And she looked up, her eyes glowing a terrifyingly brighter gold.

"Leave!" Piper ordered.

"And you just had to open your big mouth!" Leo exclaimed at Frank.

"Charmspeak won't work this time." Reyna said, in a voice that was definitely not hers. And it infuriated Jason over his level of control that of all people, it had to be her. She had to suffer because of him. Again.

"Leave her!" Jason yelled in anger, raising his sword. He was no longer tired. His adrenaline was pumping up, and he was ready to strike. Problem was, the rational part of his mind was still thinking. Exactly how should he fight her without hurting her? Reyna swung her sword around once, cutting through the air and making a whistling sound.

"I may have sworn not to possess anyone else of the crew of the ship…possessing the praetor, well that's a different story." The eidolon said. Reyna's lips curled into a wicked smile. "And you cannot hurt her."

Jason had no choice but do defend himself. The cuts and slashes kept on coming.

"Any ideas?" Her urged them.

"Considering there is no Pegasus around, then I'm afraid there's none!" Annabeth replied.

Exhausted, Jason's sword clattered on the ground. He fell, and Reyna stood towering over him.

"Reyna, I know you're in there."

For a moment, her eyes went back to their normal obsidian color, the eyes that he had come to love whenever they twinkled like the night sky. But it disappeared as soon as it came. Reyna raised her sword, about to strike him down. Jason caught Thalia's eye in the crowd, her eyes wide with horror.

"No!" She yelled.

All of a sudden, there was a metallic clang and Reyna fell on the ground beside Jason, knocked out.

"What…?"

Jason gaped up at Octavian, who was holding a large golden shield. He didn't know whether to shake his hand and thank him or to hit him and break his jaw. The augur's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oops. Did I hit her too hard?"

* * *

**So! Review please? :D**


End file.
